This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2003-12359 filed on Feb. 27, 2003 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ground reaction force measuring module for a walking robot and a robot foot structure adopting the same, and more particularly, to a ground reaction force measuring module for a walking robot which can measure a ground reaction force using a film type compression sensor, and a robot foot structure adopting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical walking robot, it is important to keep balance of a robot for a stable walking. Thus, to obtain information necessary for the balance of a robot during walking, a ground reaction force transferred from the ground to a robot foot needs to be measured.
In a conventional walking robot, a ground reaction force measuring system using a load cell to measure a ground reaction force transferred from the ground is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-254888.
In the ground reaction force measuring system using a load cell, the installation position of a load cell should be considered when a walking robot is designed, due to its characteristic measurement method. Thus, when the load cell is to be installed on a finished robot, since the structure of the robot needs to be changed, the installation of the load cell is actually difficult. Also, since an additional system to operate the load cell is needed, the overall volume of a module increases. Furthermore, the measurement system using the load cell is expensive.